Just Another Day
by pamabella681
Summary: This is just a fluffy Thanksgiving One Shot.  Happy Thanksgiving to you all, whether you celebrate it or not!


Temperance Brennan slowly rolled over as her alarm clock chimed for the third time that morning. With a hushed curse word on her breath, she turned the beeping off, instead of hitting the snooze button. Lying in bed, her eyes drifted towards the ceiling at the light from outside, fading in and out.

Usually a day like this, wouldn't bother her, but today was different-

-it was Thanksgiving.

In years past she had spent it with friends and more recently, her family. This year was different.

Her father and brother, Russ, were both down in Florida, helping Russ's wife, move her grandmother into a nursing home. They decided to stay for Thanksgiving and celebrate with her side of the family.

Cam was spending her Thanksgiving with Michelle and her boyfriend Paul. It was the last one before Michelle went off to college, so they wanted to spend the day alone…

Angela and Hodgins flew off to Paris one last time before the baby was born…

Sweets was pretending not to spend Thanksgiving with his not girlfriend, Daisy…

Booth, well, Booth had Hannah and his family to spend Thanksgiving with…

Brennan rolled out of bed and tiptoed through her cold apartment. Grabbing a cup of coffee, she looked around her apartment. The coffee did very little in warming her up.

The coldness that Brennan felt wasn't just the temperature in the kitchen. For the first time in five years, she felt empty and alone.

A silent tear fell down her face as she thought about her friends and family enjoying each other's company on this day.

Brennan shook her head and sighed. This wouldn't have bothered her years ago, why did she care now?

_I will just go to work. It's like any other Thursday…_

A firm knock hit her door and startled her thoughts. Pulling her robe tight, she walked over to her door and unlocked it.

The man stepped into her apartment and caught her off guard.

"Now this is a place to have a great holiday."

Brennan's mouth opened and closed. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hank?" Brennan looked in the hallway and then quickly shut the door.

The elderly man smiled and turned to face Brennan. "Hello beautiful." He opened his arms and waited for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Brennan was in disbelief.

Hank stood with his arms still open. "Can I get some sugar from the most beautiful girl?"

Brennan bit her lower lip and smiled. She walked over and embraced her partner's grandfather tightly. After a moment she pulled back still keeping a firm grip on his arms.

"Hank, it is good to see you, but shouldn't you be with your family today?" Brennan has a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Hank lifted his shaky hand and patted her cheek softly. He walked towards her living room and turned on her huge television. "This is a way to watch football!"

Brennan started to go and question Hank. "Does anyone know that-" A soft tap on the door interrupted her questioning. With a defeated huff, she turned and opened the door once again.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bones!"

Brennan's eyes opened wide. He was nearly a head taller than the last time she saw him. His hair was cut a little shorter and his features were morphing from a little boy's into a man's.

"Parker?" His name was almost a whisper on her breath. He carried a brown bag full of food, took three big steps, dropped the bag, and squeezed Brennan with all of his might.

"It's good to see you Bones! I have missed you!" His speech was muffled by his face in her chest. Brennan relaxed and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's good to see you too, Parker!" Brennan pulled him away with tears in her eyes. "Parker, how did you-"

"I drove him."

Brennan's heart skipped a beat and she thought she was losing it. _It couldn't be…_

Booth walked through the door, with another bag of food. He set it down on the floor and shrugged with his arms wide open.

The world stopped for a moment and everything happened in slow motion. Parker stepped out of the way and smiled the biggest grin Brennan had ever seen. Brennan stood for what seemed forever before bolting towards her partner.

Booth braced himself for impact as his partner lunged into his arms. They held each other, like they were never going to let each other go. Brennan buried her face into his chest and Booth rested his lips on top of her head.

After what seemed forever Brennan pulled back with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and took a step back.

"Booth, what about Hannah?" She sniffled. "You should be spending the day with your family."

Booth took a step towards Brennan and grabbed her hands.

"I am."

Brennan looked into his brown eyes with joy and confusion. Parker ran over and jumped up and down. "Tell her Dad!"

Brennan looked at the excited tween and back towards her partner. "Tell me what?"

Booth smiled and squeezed her hands. "I couldn't do it."

"Couldn't do what?" Brennan stopped. "Couldn't do it with Hannah? Because from the sounds of things you did 'it' an awful-"

"Bones!" Booth looked towards his son and chuckled nervously. "Not 'it'." Booth said through his teeth. "I couldn't be with her. I couldn't see us in thirty, or forty, or fifty years."

It took Brennan a moment to process what Booth was saying. "Oh, Booth…"

Brennan stepped back and shook her head. "I can't. I can't do that to you. I don't have your heart."

"Yes! Yes you do!" Booth reached for her again. "I am not asking for thirty years. I am not asking for thirty weeks, or thirty days!" Booth pulled her close. "I am asking for one day."

Brennan held her breath. "Booth, I-"

"Bones, listen. I failed us. I didn't give us a chance. I didn't give you time to process. I gambled and I lost." Booth drooped his head. " I almost lost us forever."

Brennan smiled and lifted his chin. "Booth, we're partners. You can never lose me."

Booth lifted his head with a watery smile. "Then Bones, I need you. I will take one day at a time, as many days as you will give me."

Brennan's bottom lip quivered. All of the feelings she had kept bottled up all these years came rushing to the surface. She said nothing and simply nodded her head.

That is all Booth needed to react. His lips came crashing down on hers and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was filled with hope for the future.

"Yessss!" Parker hissed and pulled his fist towards him.

"I did raise that boy right." Hank muttered under his breath.

_Three years later…_

Brennan stood in her kitchen staring at all of the food in front of her. She smiled as she looked at the feast in front of her. Having nineteen people over for Thanksgiving, was nothing new, well nothing new the past couple of years.

Booth came running in the kitchen with a giant grin on his face.

"I see I am the only one putting all the food out on the table this year!" He teased as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

Brennan smiled and picked up a dish of mashed potatoes and walked out into the dining room. A chorus of ooo's and ahh's came out everyone's mouth. Booth came in with the turkey and the feast began.

Long after everyone left Brennan stood in their living room looking at pictures on her camera. Feeling Booth behind her, she leaned back and he put his protective arms around her.

"Beautiful dinner, from my beautiful partner." Booth spoke softly in her ear. His hands roamed down to her belly, which had begun to protrude slightly. He bent down and rubbed her bump. "Did you get enough to eat little one?"

Brennan laughed as she joined her hand next to his. "Yes, she did. Too much, probably."

"You mean, he did…" Booth challenged her.

"I am pretty sure it's a girl." Brennan smirked.

"And, I'm one hundred percent sure it's a boy!" Booth picked up Brennan and headed towards the bedroom.

Brennan laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He made it three steps before she stopped him. "Booth, wait a minute!"

"I don't know if I have a minute, Bones." He gave a cocky grin and wiggled his eye brows.

Brennan swatted his arm as he set her down. She went to the calendar in the kitchen and crossed off the current day. Brennan smiled as Booth wrapped his arm around her.

"1095." Booth smiled and gave her a squeeze.

Brennan faced her partner and smiled. "Here's to one more day."

"One more day." Booth repeated as they shared a simple kiss.

"Happy Thanksgiving Booth."

"Happy Thanksgiving Bones."


End file.
